


Petals

by Smasher125



Category: Undertale
Genre: Genocide Run, Petal Sans, Petals, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smasher125/pseuds/Smasher125
Summary: My take on a world in which Sans takes Frisk's genocidal behavior into his own hands and makes something new from it.





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote, hopefully this'll help me get back into the groove of it. I've had this idea in my head for a couple of months and i've done a lot of art for it. Hopefully I'll be able to bring it into the story, anyway I hope you all enjoy it.

A speech given, bones thrown, blood splattering, LOADING.

Over and Over again.

He gave the same speech over and over again, he could see the anger, the hatred at his repeated speeches. It was one of the few joys he got outta fighting the demon over and over again.

As he fought, killed, and talked he thought about the kid. Frisk.

For as long as he’d known them, years by this point, he could never figure out their motivation. They had seemed so happy, they felt proud and vindicated every time they freed monsterkind.

But maybe that was it. They got bored, tired of seeing the happy ending, but killing everyone? Committing genocide had seemed more like the flower then the last fallen human, but he had been wrong.

It wasn’t the first time.

It’s not as if it mattered anymore anyway, it was the way it was, it had been hundreds and hundreds of resets since the kid had given them a happy ending. Nothing seemed to satisfy them, hell they killed him more than once along the way, he had thought that would surely be enough. He was the main antagonist and yet… here they still were.

No matter what happened they always ended up back here. In this hall, Frisk facing his judgement no matter what path they chose.

Blood splattered across the floor, gurgling from the human struggling to get back up, to face him once more.

Their soul shattered, then pieced back together, bright red and laced with black cracks that were slowly consuming it all.

He had a thought, a plan forming in his head. Could it work? What was the use of trying?......but what if it worked? He could save them all.

It couldn’t be worse then what they had now.

The human ran at him, not waiting for him to speak, having run out of patience. That wouldn’t do, not at all.

Bones speared up from the floor, he watched as they pierced the child’s stomach with a sickening squelch. They cried out in pain, and he watched as their health dropped rapidly.

They only had 99 HP, most monsters had more than that by the time they were in grade school. They had so little, but they caused so much damage.

He watched their body sag, their HP finally hitting 0, now was his chance. He was surprised at how little it took, their soul cracked and began to shatter, it all stopping when his hand surrounded it.

He could feel the power radiating from the soul, but he shouldn’t have been surprised after all this soul contained the power of every monster soul all in one.

He hesitated for a moment before holding it close to his chest, he had completed stage one, and now for stage two.

He left the lifeless shell of the human behind, trekking his way into Asgore’s throne room. The gigantic King stood with his back turned, whistling and watering his plants.

It was the King’s way of coping with the timelines. He didn’t remember the way Sans did. He remembered just the vague details, the significant ones, the details mudded and faded.  

With all the confusion and painful memories, he turned to his plants. His vain attempt at keeping the world normalized and safe. Sans could never blame the King for his way of coping, if only Sans himself had chosen something so productive.

Instead he slept, and ignored it all, he gave up on everyone and everything, even himself.

He was finally drawn out of his haze of thoughts when he realized the Throne room was filled with silence, the King had noticed him. He was staring with sad drooped eyes, a small part of Asgore had wanted to try and turn the child to a good path.

“Sans…. what have you done….?” His voice was filled with as much sorrow as his eyes showed. It made Sans swallow and clear his throat in nervousness,” I did what I had to do, what I _have_ to do now”

The sorrowful king bowed his large head and turned away from his small skeleton friend, “I hope you know what you’re doing Sans…”

As he passed by the King now sitting on his throne he said softly,” So do I”

Each step brought him towards the barrier and an unknown future. What did he expect to happen, what did he want to happen?

He wanted things to be fixed, to be better, to be better for his brother and his friends. He wanted a world where the death and destruction didn’t exist, a world where this never ending corruption didn’t exist.

Before long he found himself stepping into the room filled with never ending pulses of light and dark, going on forever down the long corridor. Waiting in the room was the capsules, each of them containing a human soul.

His nonexistent stomach twisted at the sight, he had to take them, to become more powerful than the human, become so powerful he could rewrite the very world in which they lived.

He hadn’t felt so afraid since the first time he’d seen his brothers dust. It was sharp and ugly and twisted, he almost let the human’s soul go right then and there. But no he had to preserver, he had to do this for himself for everyone.

Taking a deep breath, he held out his hand, releasing the seals, beckoning the human souls to him.

They followed each of them swirling around him, he could feel his soul absorbing their magic, filling with more power than he could handle and so much more.

He didn’t know if he screamed or cried, he couldn’t even tell if he was standing on his feet anymore. He was consumed and consuming.

Until finally it stopped.

A world as black as the eye could see surrounded him.

Not just him, _them_.

He was surrounded by seven human souls. Some that he recognized and some he didn’t, they stared at him in awe and wonder. The exact opposite of what he had expected to happen.

The void was filled with a vast silence, it was suffocating. He cleared his throat once more and spoke,” Heya”

It wasn’t much but it reverberated around them in a confusing and slightly fighting way, the children that stood before him answered with grins.

“Hi!” “Hello.” “Greetings!” “Hey!!” “hey.” “YO!!”” ….”, all spoken so fast and at once he could barely make out what they were saying and yet he had heard every one of them.

Oh what had he done, he thought in dismay as the children began chatting in front of him, what had he done indeed.

 

 


End file.
